Share More Information
by waterrain
Summary: America wants Switzerland to share more information, but Switzerland refuses. However America is determined and he does not care how long it will take to wear Switzerland down. America does not care if it takes forever or that it is a rather bad idea.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. There will be more chapters. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Share More Information**

**By Waterrain**

America sulked for a moment and he personally did not want to be shot at again by Switzerland, but there was no choice for there had to be an exchange of information and America puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. Why did he how to be the one to do this at all and Switzerland is not really being all that cooperative with him. Plus America knew that Switzerland is really stubborn and will not budge in the matter, but currently some of his people are having some criticism against the whole Swiss Policy on the banking or something like that right now.

"Why do I always have to come here?" America muttered to himself quietly and he was almost to the boarder of Switzerland. He sighed lightly and America wished that Switzerland would be a little more helpful, but it would be rather difficult and it would more than likely take years to wear him down to possibly being more effective with the whole thing. America thought for a moment and then smiled widely to himself for he had an idea. He will wear Switzerland down and maybe there would be more of a cooperation it would be like a mission. America was in Switzerland and he had an idea, but not much of one since there was no written plan and it was more of a half baked thought than anything else.

"What are you doing here, America?" Switzerland firmly and coldly asked him.

"Well, I have some information for you." America replied cheerfully and he knew that annoyed Switzerland, but it really didn't matter for he had an idea. Switzerland sighed heavily and he received the paper work from America.

"Uh, So Switzerland would you be interested in being more cooperative with the whole information sharing?" America tried to ask causally, but then smiled in a nervous manner when Switzerland pointed a gun at him and the scary part was he was getting use to it.

"What do you mean by that America?" Switzerland asked coldly and his gun still pointed at America in a non vital location.

"Well, You see some of my Citizen's think that you are not being effective and that your banking policy thing sucks. Well some of the others just love your banks for shielding them and um there is a bit of a mix responce." America managed to say bluntly and he saw Switzerland's green eyes twitch in anger.

"You can leave now." Switzerland stated calmly and he reframed from shooting America, but did fire near his arm and he watched as America left in somewhat of a hurry. He frowned to himself and then sighed heavily to himself for America can be so very nosy and Switzerland knew that there will be a huge fuss about the policy even more so now since America is involved.

"That did not go over so well." America said to himself and he was not going to give up now. America went to his house and he decided to make several plans on how to wear down Switzerland.

**Swiss bank accounts cannot be opened without the holder signing a legal document asserting that they have no outstanding financial obligations to the IRS. Despite this, ****Swiss**** banks have been criticized for improperly shielding individuals practicing tax evasion.**

**In January 2003, the ****United States Department of Treasury**** announced a new information-sharing agreement under the already extant U.S.-Swiss Income Tax Convention; the agreement was intended to facilitate more effective tax information exchange between the two countries. **

**However, Swiss policy has continued to come under international criticism, and in March 2009 Switzerland agreed to renegotiate more effective tax cooperation with the United States and other countries.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. There will be more chapters. **

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Share More Information**

**By Waterrain**

America sat on his bed and he looked at the drawings he made so far for his plan to wear Switzerland down. America knew that Switzerland hates it when Nations are running naked across or being in his territory without any warning.

"Should I walk around Switzerland naked and dodge those bullets?" America asked himself in a thoughtful manner and his eyebrows were scrunched up together. He got off his bed and then went to grab himself some snacks to eat while thinking of a plan of action. His mind was flowing with ideas and then he thought of what some of the other Nation's would do in order to persuade Switzerland.

"I'll just start out small." America muttered to himself and he went to take a quick shower before heading out to Switzerland, but of course made sure to be fully dressed. America decided to be try and sneaky like a Ninja, but in the end he failed at it and caught quickly by Switzerland who did not seem to be happy with him. Of course it did not help that America was wearing all black and looking like a bank robber plus the fact it was still daylight outside.

"Hey, Switzerland. How is it going?" America commented lightly and he noticed the annoyed look in Switzerland's eyes. Hopefully he will not be shot and then booted out. America pulled off his face mask and then quietly whistled innocently. He knew it did not work, but that did not stop him from trying and ultimately failing at it. America just looked at him with wide blue eyes and was quiet. Switzerland decided to speak and he was tired of America's sorry attempts at playing innocent for it gave him a slight headache.

"What are you doing here." Switzerland said firmly to America and he did not like anyone entering his Nation without informing him first. He knew that America was not here to check up on him, but Switzerland decided to let it go for now and focused on getting him out of his Nation. He did not need America to be nosy and butting into his policy for they are working out fine.

"Well, You see Switzerland. I was wondering how you were doing." America replied happily and he smiled brightly at him despite the face Switzerland was glaring at him. He gave a weak chuckle and knowing Switzerland it is best to go away when those green eyes started twitching otherwise you deserved to be have a gun fired dangerous close to your person. America was not a complete idiot and he was thankful for being quick on his feet.

"Get out before I shoot you." Switzerland stated flatly and he went to hold his gun up, but America was already gone and he knew this was just the start. America pouted to himself for a moment and then looked at his next drawing while sighing lightly at his complete failure today, but there is always next time. He pouted for a moment and then went to his drawer to have some Swiss Chocolate.

"There is always next time. I won't give up." America muttered to himself in between his snacking of the Swiss Chocolate and then he went to have some milk to wash it down. After all Chocolate and Milk go hand in hand with each other. He has no plans of telling any of the other Nations about it since they would just laugh and tell him 'Just Give Up', but mainly because America wanted it to be a secret and it would be more shocking to the world when he wins.

"One way or another, Switzerland. I will not give up trying to have some more information." America said calmly and not caring that the milk was dripping from his lips or about it falling to the floor. After a few minutes America noticed the mess and then sighed heavily, but it was his own fault and it is best to clean it up before he slipped on it.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. There will be more chapters. **

**Please Review and Thank You. **

_Just Pretend It Is In German_

**Share More Information**

**By Waterrain**

"It is already the year 2004 and still no progress." America muttered to himself sadly and he begun thinking of asking a select few Nations for help, but of course not telling them the exact details per say. He was not thinking about asking England for then it would be a pain and a complete mess in the end. America sighed heavily and then made his first choice it will be France. He sulked for a moment and begun dialing France's cell phone number.

"Hello, France. This is America. I'm having some issues with having someone agree to do something that I really want to have and it is a bit unfair that someone is not as willing to share only taking." America managed to say and France told him some stuff, but half of it made no sense and lucky France mentioned something about Faxing it over to America's home.

"Alright looks like France was more useful than I had first thought." America said to himself and he smiled happily for maybe France's game plan might work out better, but if it fails he could always blame it on France. He looked at his Fax Machine and it begun spitting out some paper. America rolled his eyes in annoyance for France had all the words and such in French even the little captions for the drawings too.

"Honestly, He really does not like anything else expect his own language." America muttered flatly and he knew French, but it was pretty annoying because France did it on purpose and more than likely laughing right now. America was able to read the French words and it was not difficult at all for him. He decided to write down the tips in English and made better drawings than France or at least that is what America believes to be true.

"Okay. Smile at Him/Her as if they mean the world to them and then give them a dozen roses, but do make sure that there is a card attached them and have your Name written plus write a cute pet name for Him/Her. MAKE SURE TO WRITE LOVE AT THE END and leave it so that He/She can find it. A major plus would be writing it in their language, but personally French would be better since it is the language of love and it is very lovely unlike…" America trailed off and then he puffed out his cheeks at France's insults, but then counted from ten to one and ignored the fact that France insulted the English language along with some others.

America thought for a moment and he thought that maybe Switzerland would like the edelweiss flower better than roses. He smiled brightly to himself and decided to write the card the first before gathering any type of flower. America decided to write in German and he was proud of himself for knowing which language to write in, but rather happy not to write in French since France insulted the English language.

_Hey, Swissy_

_I hope you'll just love the flower so much that you will agree to share more information with me and all that kind of stuff. I did not buy this flower and I found it in your Swiss Alps. Heh, Pretty neat? Anyway share more with me._

_Love, America _

America smiled happily and he thought to himself 'Maybe this will make Switzerland share more with me.' America folded the red letter and he had used a white gel pen to write it. Then he was on his way to the Swiss Alps to find some of the Edelweiss flower because America did not want to spend any money on it and he always enjoyed an adventure. The adventure this time is to find a single Edelweiss in the Swiss Alps and manage it without Switzerland finding out.

"This time Switzerland will not catch me." America muttered to himself in determination and he put the letter into his front right jacket pocket to keep it safe. America also made sure to pick out a dark blue pot with crimson stars and figured it would be the perfect size. He somehow managed to dodge Switzerland, but there was some close calls a few times and America kept himself hidden. It did not take him a long time to climb the Swiss Alps and be the correct altitude, but the thing giving him some trouble was actually finding said flower. America pouted for a moment and then sighed heavily for that flower was well hidden.

A few hours later America realized he was looking in the wrong spots and that normally they can be found around rocky lime stones. He was tempted to smack himself, but resisted the urge and America found them. Personally, He had figured that Switzerland would be upset about a loss of fifty of them and it was best to just find the perfect one flower instead of having several.

America was being extremely picky about it and it lost him a few hours before finding the most beautiful Edelweiss flower. He smiled happily and then he picked the whole plant since America thought that Switzerland would have a huge fuss over the killing of a single flower. So it can still grow and be alive until the life span is up. He put the Edelweiss gently and safely into the dark blue pot with crimson stars all around it.

'Heh, Switzerland should like it.' America thought and then went on his way down the Swiss Alps with the flower pot close by him. America managed to get down the mountain safely along with the Edelweiss in the flower pot and he smiled happily for now the next thing to do is give the present to Switzerland. Of course America also figured that Switzerland might find him first, but either way it didn't matter to him and he smiled happily for this might work.

**Please Review and Thank You. **

**Edelweiss is the unofficial national flower of ****Switzerland****. The national flower for Austria is an Edelweiss.**

**Edelweiss also known as Leontopodium Alpinum. It** **is unequally distributed and prefers rocky limestone places at 2000–2900 m altitude.**

**The ****German-speaking part of Switzerland**** comprises about 65 percent of ****Switzerland**** (North Western Switzerland, Eastern Switzerland, Central Switzerland, most of the ****Swiss plateau**** and the greater part of the ****Swiss Alps****).**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. There will be more chapters. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Share More Information**

**By Waterrain**

Switzerland's gun was in his right hand and he looked around the area for anything out of the ordinary. For several hours he felt tense and his green eyes were looking for any sign of danger. Then suddenly he felt hands cover his eyes and Switzerland gritted his teeth together when he heard that familiar laughter. He knew that laughter all too well and felt sheer annoyance.

"Heh, I got you Switzerland." America said gleefully and he had a gun pointed at him a second later. Switzerland was not pleased about his eyes being covered and the fact that America had the nerve to laugh when he could easily shoot him.

"What are you doing here." Switzerland said to him in a demanding voice and then he noticed that one of America's hands was hiding something, but he did not know what was behind his back and Switzerland did not like not knowing for it might be dangerous. He added sharply to him and then lightly glaring at America his green eyes were flashing in sheer annoyance. "Let me see your other hand, America."

"Alright, You caught me red handed." America replied and he smiled brightly showing off all his teeth. Switzerland noticed right away the Edelweiss and then the dark blue pot with crimson stars all around it that kept it from dying, but also saw a red letter and he raised an eyebrow.

"It is for you." America stated simply and then he put it into Switzerland's left hand. Afterwards he decided it would be best to leave before Switzerland decides to shoot him and America left quickly not staying to see if there would be a violent reaction.

"I might as well see what the letter says." Switzerland muttered to himself and he knew his cheeks were a faint pink, but ignored it and noticed that the letter was written in German. He was mildly surprised, but not completely for America is the melting pot for cultures and so on.

However at the end of the letter Switzerland was gritting his teeth and he wanted to shoot America for writing 'Swissy' for it is too close to Sissy for comfort, but also somewhat not believing the sheer nerve of America. He sighed heavily and then placed the letter on the ground. Switzerland shoot out the word 'Swissy' and then picked up the letter. He placed it into his pocket and then carried the potted Edelweiss home.

"Brother where did you get the flower?" Liechtenstein asked softly and that was when Switzerland coughed lightly to himself. He did not want to tell his sister that it was given to him by America and yet did not want to lie to her. Maybe just make it short and simple, but not revealing the whole truth about it.

"It is from the Swiss Alps." Switzerland managed to reply and then he quickly set the Edelweiss in his bedroom onto the desk. The letter was still in his pocket and he had almost forgotten about it. To burn or keep that is the question. Maybe for future use or something of that sort.

Switzerland sighed heavily and decided to just put the letter into a scrap book. Of course it would be folded up completely and said scrap book would be hidden in his neat closest, but it would be out of sight and maybe out of mind. Switzerland looked in the mirror and he was half tempted to shoot the mirror, but resisted and mentally cursing himself for blushing over something so dumb.

"America drives me crazy." Switzerland muttered to himself and he sighed lightly. The letter was folded, placed in a scrap book, and then properly placed into the closest where it shall stay. Afterwards he fell asleep on his bed and did not even think about talking to America or feeling the need to say anything to him.

Meanwhile America was sulking and he laid in his bed wondering if Switzerland liked it or not. Whether or not the letter was burned, but he knew that the potted flower was safe and America fell asleep.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. There will be more chapters. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Share More Information**

**By Waterrain**

America sulked and he has not heard anything from Switzerland for about a month, but that will not discourage him and went on to read the next tip/step.

"Personally, Give Him/Her chocolate and a single red rose. Afterwards look deeply into their eyes and give them a hug." America said slowly and he blinked his eyes for a moment, but then thought 'So this would help encourage Switzerland to share stuff with me.'

America hummed happily and then decided to pick a red rose from his garden since those were the best ones. He debated on which rose to pick and then after a few minutes chose one he believed to be the best. America placed it into a red and white colored vase. He plans to buy the chocolate in Switzerland since they have the best kind. Plus America knew that Switzerland loves that kind and he did not want to make a mistake by giving him the wrong kind.

"Alright off to Switzerland." America said happily and he managed to buy some Swiss Chocolate in Switzerland without being caught, but after a few minutes was caught. The red rose in the red and white colored vase was in his left hand while in his right was the chocolate.

"What are you doing here." Switzerland stated calmly and coldly to America. He still has not managed to forget about the letter or the potted flower which he takes care of daily.

"Well, I wanted to get you the best chocolate." America told him while smiling and not caring at the gun that was in Switzerland's right hand. He quickly gave him the vase with the red rose along with the Swiss Chocolate and America saw that Switzerland looked completely shell shocked, but he decided it was his chance to give him a hug. Switzerland felt as if he was frozen and America gave him a quick hug that was too fast to tell how it made him feel. Afterwards America ran off not wanting to risk being shoot by him and Switzerland was still somewhat shocked, but not as much .

He did not look back and America did not see Switzerland's cheeks turning a bright red. Switzerland looked down at the red rose and of course the chocolate. He had dropped his gun and luckily it was on safety. Switzerland wanted to just smack himself until the blush on his face was gone, but then his sister would be worried and ask him what is wrong. He did not want to worry her or tell about how America is trying to win him over.

"Why me?" Switzerland muttered to himself and then he picked up with his gun. Afterwards begun to eat the chocolate and it is never good to waste anything. Switzerland looked at the red rose and then sighed heavily after all he had a soft spot for flowers.

**Today most Swiss chocolate is consumed by the Swiss themselves (54% in 2000), and Switzerland has the highest per capita rate of chocolate consumption world wide (11.6 kg (25.6 lbs.) per capita per annum).**

**Anyway please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. There will be more chapters. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Share More Information**

**By Waterrain**

It has been two months since America gave Switzerland a red rose in a white and red vase along with Swiss Chocolate, but there has been no response. America was starting to believe that France's tips and steps are not really that good at all. He decided that maybe it would be best to just skip ahead and then if it does not work then give up on France's idea's.

"Alright, I have waited enough. Let's see the final step and maybe this might make Switzerland want share more with me." America muttered to himself and he blinked in slight confusion, but it made a little sense and might encourage Switzerland to share more about himself. He decided to give it a try and see how the other would react to it. America was a foot inside of Switzerland's land and he stripped himself of his outfit making sure to keep it close just in case.

"America why are you naked." Switzerland said in an annoyed tone and he was glad that his sister was not in the area. His gun was aimed at America and he glared at him slightly making it where his slight blush was not that notiable compared to his fierce glare.

"Am I fat?" America asked in a ditzy manner and he was going to wing it since Switzerland did not seem to be in a sharing mood at the moment. He did not notice that Switzerland's gaze went downwards and mentally Switzerland struggled to not stare, but knew America is a bit dense and he coughed lightly to himself to regain control over himself. Switzerland looked away and his cheeks were faintly pink in embarrassment, but America was just looking at the gun pointed at him and not seeing that Switzerland was blushing although it was faint.

"Get Out Now." Switzerland told him in a firm voice and he watched as America left carrying the pile of clothing. He sighed heavily and then smacked himself roughly on the arm. Switzerland had been having some odd dreams lately and it was all America's fault, but of course he did not tell anyone about it and kept it to himself.

"Why can't America just stay away." Switzerland muttered bitterly to himself and he tried to clear his mind of America's complete nudity. It was completely shameless of America and usually it was just France or Italy who ran around without any clothing. Switzerland saw Italy streaking and he went after him angrily with his gun shooting. He wanted to relieve his stress, anger, annoyance, and all the other emotions that America made him feel. Italy picked a bad time to go streaking across Switzerland and he learned that the hard way. For Switzerland was in a terrible mood and he showed no mercy to Italy.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. There will be more chapters. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Share More Information**

**By Waterrain**

"Honestly, France's tips and steps made it worse." America muttered to himself in a sulky manner and he was not going to give up, but it was slightly depressing with Switzerland being more firm on not sharing anything. It was now the year 2005 and he decided to himself this time it would be better to ask Japan.

"I should not have asked France." America said to himself calmly and he remembered last month when France had decided to visit just to ask 'How did Things go' while having his eyebrows raised. America swore to him in French and France was stunned speechless, but then after a few minutes recovered and said in a smug voice 'Everyone knows French'. After that America threw him out and made sure to kick him back to his house. He was not in a good mood and later on France called to say 'I'm sorry it did not work out for you. No hard feelings.' That annoyed America, but he decided to accept it.

America sighed heavily and he dialed Japan's cell phone number. America managed to somewhat explain it without saying who or what it was about at all, but Japan gave him some sound advice. Something about taking things slow and just sitting down to talk about stuff, but making sure not to rush it or anything of that sort. Japan sent him a Fax and it was in English.

"I can just talk with Switzerland and hope he does not shoot me." America managed to say calmly and he felt a bit nervous because being shoot hurts, but a hero must take risks and never say die. America puffed out his cheeks and then slowly released the air. He smiled brightly and decided that maybe a chat with Switzerland might make things better, but it is unlikely. However, America was willing to give it a try and if it fails he will not be mean to Japan. If the talk fails and it all goes to hell. America plans to ask Italy and then maybe Germany if or after a few of Japan's idea fails. Of course Japan also mentioned something about writing a poem and other idea's that sounded okay.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. There will be more chapters. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Share More Information**

**By Waterrain**

America smiled cheerfully and he was found quickly by an annoyed Switzerland.

"I come in peace." America said slowly and he raised his arms up in the air.

"What do you want." Switzerland snapped and already feeling annoyed by him.

"I'm sorry about the whole nudity thing." America stated in a flat voice and he looked at Switzerland with wide eyes.

"Just do not do it again." Switzerland said firmly and his arms were crossed.

"So no hard feelings?" America asked and he was hoping that there were none.

"There were none to begin with America." Switzerland replied in a bored voice and he was half tempted to roll his eyes, but resisted the urge along with wanting to just shoot America for starting the whole issue and the fact he can't stop thinking about his naked body.

"Uh, Will you share more information with me?" America asked cheerfully and maybe Japan's idea of talking was really working, but then he noticed Switzerland's icy glare and figured maybe he should not have asked about it.

"Get out." Switzerland stated coldly and his gun was pointed at America.

"Maybe next time Swiss." America said quickly and he ran off before Switzerland decides to shoot him.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
